


I'm Gonna Kill Him

by ifdragonscouldtalk



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Drabbles [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Pre-Relationship, starkbucks - Freeform, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifdragonscouldtalk/pseuds/ifdragonscouldtalk
Summary: "person a: *smiles*person b: *blushes* *slams hand on the table* that’s fucking it, i’m killing himperson c: or you can man up and ask him outperson b: k-killing..is easier"Based on this tumblr prompt. Challenge with thealextheshipper.





	I'm Gonna Kill Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexTheShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/gifts).



> Find Alex's version of this here: https://thealextheshipper.tumblr.com/post/160713408604/im-gonna-kill-him

Tony Stark was not subtle. He probably never had been, and most likely wouldn’t be any time in the future. Then again, Tony Stark also generally wasn’t mooning over another person like a teenage girl, chewing absently at the straw that led to his “martini” (it didn’t have any alcohol in it, since he had business meetings tomorrow). Natasha watched, slightly amused, putting a hand on Stark’s arm just before it could slip off the table, causing him to straighten, clear his throat, and glare at her.

“You know, you are allowed to at least talk to him.” She raised a delicate eyebrow, watching the soft blush that crept to his ears even as he scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Why would I want to?” Nevertheless his eyes were drawn back to the Sergeant, in a tight cutting suit and elegant white gloves that were really a clever ploy to cover his fake arm. He looked more like a butler than anything else, but who was she to judge what Stark was into? Steve, in his Captain America uniform and looking like he knew why the world turned despite the discomfort she could see on him, was standing next to him, talking to him in between the greetings with rich folk. These fund raisers were apparently necessary for PR and money reasons, and most of them knew how to schmooze with the best of them (though none knew better than Tony). Clint and Bruce always seemed to manage and disappear just as quickly as they arrived, and Thor almost exclusively hovered by the food and alcohol, which generally left Steve, Tony, and Natasha on their own. Tony and Natasha normally carried the events, but Steve seemed more relaxed with Bucky there, who seemed surprisingly at ease despite his normal discomfort with large groups of people.

Natasha couldn’t deny Barnes was charming, and certainly attractive. She never took Tony as the type to go for that, but then, years had proven she could never truly know Tony Stark. And it’s not like she was going to stand in his way. Steve, now, Steve might be a problem. He was fiercely protective of Barnes and seemed to think every approach Tony had towards the man, even if it was an offer of help or a teasing joke, had some sort of alternative meaning. Then again, it did; just not in the way the good captain was thinking.

Steve leaned over to say something in Barnes’s ear and the man smiled, laughing, and Tony, well, poor Tony nearly choked on his drink. He slammed the glass down on the table with a bang, drawing the attention of nearby patrons and spilling liquid all over his hand as Natasha stepped back smoothly to avoid getting the sticky substance on her dress. “That’s fucking it,” Tony said in a low voice, turning his head to look at her, “I’m killing him. He has to go. This is not fair and I cannot take it so he has to die.”

“Or, you could, I don’t know, man up and just ask him out.” Natasha raised a challenging eyebrow, smirking slightly at the unusual display before her. Tony was pink, clearly trying to keep attention away from himself, and turning his back away from Steve and Bucky, who had noticed something was wrong and was trying to catch his eye. He looked embarrassed, furious, and panicked all at the same time.

“K-Killing… Killing is easier.” He shook his head, and she could see it, the moment when he shut himself down, when his conditioned self-incrimination kicked into full gear, and she hated the people who had made him like this. Hated that she was one of those people. “Besides, it wouldn’t work out. He’s a ladies man. Even if he weren’t, you see the way he and Steve look at each other?” Stark snorted like it was funny. She didn’t see the sentiment. “So he has to die. He’s gotta go.” He looked at her, a small smirk playing at his lips. “You’ll help me right?”

“Of course,” she replied easily, smiling back, although she had a different plan.

“Think we’ll be able to convince Clint?”

“I think I can persuade him.”

Stark wandered off to find another martini, and the plot began. 


End file.
